Is Our Love Strong Enough?
by cherrybrandy
Summary: Sequel to Never Noticed It Until Trouble Happens.two months since they killed Naraku,and a year since they announced their love for each other. Now, Kagome needs to go back to her time for an important occasion...just read it...


**Hey guys! Sorry I was out for so long.. I understand if you don't really like me right now, because I know I didn't update for SO SO long... I had a huge writer's block and I was thinking thay I should just delete my stories that are incomplete. Well, tell me what you think, or you could give me some ideas. I WILL credit you of course. This is the sequel of "Never Notice Until Trouble Happens" and I decided to make it a oneshot since the chapters are not that long. Its practically the same story, but i obviously added the ending. So enjoy the story.**

**Dont forget to give me your reviews and thoughts! Im waiting for them.**

**Always and Forever,  
Cherry Brandy

* * *

**

**Is Our Love Strong Enough?**

It's been two months since they killed Naraku, it's been a year since they announced their love for each other, and they continued to search for the missing jewel shards.

The morning was so nice, so peaceful, but a certain silver haired hanyou ruined it. Inuyasha had been complaining all day and all night about Kagome being away, and him not being able to go after her because of the promised he made.

_(Flashback)_

"_Inuyasha, I need to go back home for some important occasion. I'm going to meet someone important." Kagome begged with her puppy eyes. Inuyasha knew that he can't resist that look she gave him, so he doesn't have a choice._

"_Keh."_

"_Is that a yes?" He just nodded for an answer. "And Inuyasha, promise me that you'll not follow and get me, okay?"_

"_What! No way I'm gonna do that!"_

"_Please…" There she goes again, that look, really is so tempting._

"_Fine! But if you take so long, I have no choice but to go and get you."_

"_Okay! Thanks!" Kagome then hugged and kissed Inuyasha._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I regret that I promised her." Inuyasha growled for the hundredth time.

"Um, Inuyasha? Can you just stop it?" Miroku said.

"Stop it! It's really getting annoying." Sango continued. Inuyasha just glared at them. He then stood up and right away knew what he was about to do -- go and get Kagome back.

"If you're going to get her, we're not letting you." Sango said warningly.

"Remember Inuyasha, you promised to her." Miroku reminded him.

"What if she's seeing another guy from her time?" Inuyasha whined.

"Do you not trust her Inuyasha? I thought you love her?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah I do, but what if ---?"

"No more what if this, what if that, we will still not allow you to go, you need to wait, anyway she's going back two days from now." Sango said, annoyed at the hanyou.

"Fine!" Inuyasha stated and sat back down.

_

* * *

_

_Two days after (Kagome's time)_

"Mama, Souta, Gramps! I gotta go now!" Kagome shouted, picking up her big yellow backpack, and walked towards the door.

"Take care dear!" Her mom advised.

"I will mom! Bye!" She went to the well and jumped down.

The same blue lights surrounded her as she was floating. Soon she'll be seeing feudal era, soon she'll be seeing her friends, and soon she'll be seeing him-- her Inuyasha. At last, her feet touched the ground, she immediately climbed up the ladder the villagers made for her. When she reached the top, the beautiful scenery reaches her eyes, but she didn't see him. She expected him to be there, he's the very first person she wants to see when she gets back-- Inuyasha. She was saddened by the thought of him not being there, but directly shook the sadness away, thinking he was just sleeping, or h just didn't notice she arrived. She happily walked towards the very well known hut, where she expected everyone to be there, waiting for her arrival, but oh was she wrong.

'Why do I always expect everything?' She thought. All of her friends were there- Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Kaede, but she saw no sign of him. She just sighed.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted.

"Hi Kagome, welcome back!" Shippou said and hugged her.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"He went out." Miroku answered.

"Oh, I'll go look for him okay?" Everyone just nodded allowing her to continue.

* * *

Two days had passed, today is the day. She's going to arrive. Early in the morning, he walked out of the hut and sat on one of Goshinboku's branches. He didn't woke up anyone nor did he tell anyone where he's going. He just sat there, eyes closed, still thinking, thinking about her, his Kagome. After a few minutes of resting, his head shot up.

'Kagome!' He thought. He was about to jump down and go to her, but something made her change his mind.

'W-why does she smell like--like boys? A lot of boys?' He then saw her came out of the hut, smiling from ear to ear.

'Di--did she betray…no! I'm not suppose to think about Kagome like that!…but her smell…' He thought.

"Inuyasha!" He heard her say his name, but didn't move from his spot. "Maybe he's mad at me." He heard her sigh. She didn't make any move, she just stood there. Inuyasha can smell salt coming from her, and can't stand it when she's crying.

'Shit! What do I do?' He thought as he jumped down from the tree and walked up to her.

* * *

"Kagome." Inuyasha quietly said. Kagome turned around, recognizing who the voice belongs to, and ran straight to him and hugged him.

"Inuyasha!" He didn't hugged her back, and that worried her. "Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Kagome…did you…did you?…"

"Did I what Inuyasha?" She asked innocently. Inuyasha broke the hug and stepped back.

"Did you go back to your time to go out with other guys? How could you betray me Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. He didn't know why he reacted this way, it's just the smell of boys together with Kagome's scent angered him.

"Inu…" He didn't give her time to finish, for he just ran away, that's ---without knowing the truth, the truth behind everything.

* * *

After Inuyasha ran away, Kagome just stood there, remembering what just happened.

_(flashback)_

"_Did you go back to your time to go out with other guys? How could you betray me Kagome!" _

"_Inu…" _

_(end of flashback)_

'What did I do?' She thought, tears forming in her eyes. She did nothing, she just stood there, looking at the way her hanyou had taken off. She never stop crying, and most of all -- she never stop thinking about what she have done.

'What did I do? What did I do?' She keep thinking, until something stopped her thoughts, something big, and, something strong.

* * *

After saying -- rather, shouting at Kagome, he ran away, leaving her behind. He did not know why, but somehow, he felt that something wrong is going to happen, something that he might regret. He stopped at the place that held many memories of him and Kagome. The place where they shared their first kiss-- the well. **(a/n: remember the first story, ****"Never notice it until trouble happens?"****, it's found at the ending? Remember, this is a sequel…) **Oh it was such a very nice memory, her sweet pink lips, touching his own. It felt so good, so right. Suddenly, a wonderful memory came back to him, that brought a smile on his face.

_(Flashback)_

_Weeks after they defeated Naraku, the gang decided to take a break of shard hunting. Since there's no more Naraku to be afraid of, they can just relax. It took them hours, particularly days to convince the hanyou to take a break._

"_Inuyasha! Naraku's gone now, can we at least take a break for a week or two?" Kagome complained._

"_I believed lady Kagome is right. There is indeed no threats for us to be afraid of. We can somehow relax, and you know, get to know more girls and ask---" Miroku didn't even get to finish what he's suppose to say for Sango hit him with her Hiraikotsou (is it the right spelling?), making the monk lost his consciousness. Kagome just sighed, feeling sorry for the monk, but hey! It's also his fault, you know!_

"_Um, I think you two should talk 'bout it. And Kagome, please beg him with all you can do?" Sango said, dragging an unconscious Miroku out of the hut with her. After Sango and the unconscious Miroku were out of the hut, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha._

"_What are you looking at wench?" Inuyasha asked, getting annoyed._

"_So?" Kagome asked innocently._

"_So what?"_

"_Hmph! Fine be that way!" Kagome said and walked out of the hut, stomping. Noticing that this was not a good sign at all, he decided to follow her out of the hut, but when he was outside, she wasn't there._

'_Wow, she sure can walk fast.' He thought as he sniffed the air for him to follow her scent. There!' He exclaimed on his mind, finding her one and only sweet scent. He right away followed her scent, leading only in one way--- the well._

'_Oh no, you're not going back home!' He thought just as he arrived at the well. There, he saw her, on one of the edges of the well, her head down._

"_Hey." He said, not liking her quietness._

"_Hey yourself!" She replied, turning the other way._

"_Kagome, come on." He whined, walking around to face her, but she just turned away. _

"_Okay! I give up! Fine, we're going to take a break for two weeks!" Inuyasha sighed in defeat._

"_Really?" She asked innocently, turning around to face him._

"_Yeah, happy?" He asked, facing her._

"_Very. Thanks!" She yelled and hugged him._

"_We don't want to fall now, do we?" He asked, looking down at her. He looked at her beautiful dancing eyes, to her pink juicy lips, which made him do what he's doing now. He kissed her. She moaned during the kiss, which made Inuyasha deepened it. After the passionate kiss, Kagome leaned unto Inuyasha's chest._

_/Silence/_

"_You know what Inuyasha?"_

"_Hmm…?" He replied, burying his face her neck and shoulder meet._

"_This place is one of my favorite places." She said._

'_Yeah, because it connects you to your own time and you get to go home.' He thought sadly._

"_Because, it connects me to my own time and here." She reasoned. At this reason, Inuyasha became quiet and his face saddened._

"_Because it's where we confessed our love for each other, and because, ummm…" Kagome continued, blushing. "And because this is the place where we shared our first kiss." The moment she said it, she blushed ten times redder that before. Inuyasha was happy of what he heard. There was silence yet again, and a playful smirk came to Inuyasha's face._

"_How about we add a fourth reason why this place is one of your favorites?" Inuyasha asked, removing his face in her neck and looked down on her, still smirking playfully._

"_And what would that be?" Kagome replied, looking up to see Inuyasha with his smirk._

"_How bout this is going to be the place where we're going to first make love?" Kagome reddened at the reason._

"_Shut up." Was all she can say._

"_Come on, it's not like I've not seen you naked before." She reddened more, memories flashing in her mind. Yeah, it's true, Inuyasha had seen her naked before, it was the time when Naraku kidnapped her and raped her in front of him, but it doesn't mean that…_

"_I think I should go home." She said, ready to jump._

"_Okay, okay, you know that I was just joking. You know that I would respect your decision." He said, pulling her to an embrace._

"_Yeah I know, and thanks for that."_

"_No problem love, no problem." He said, turning her to face him and kissed her._

_(End of Flashback)_

'Her three reasons why she love this place.' He thought still smiling. The sun was about to set, so he decided to go back to the hut and tell them about the oh so very good news-- that they'll be having a two week break/vacation.

'Yeah right!' He thought, sarcastically. Jumping from tree to tree, all that he was thinking was about Kagome and himself.

'Kagome, I can't believe that she did that….' He thought, a frown appearing on his face.

'I thought…' He sanpped back to reality when the hut appear in his view. He stopped and sighed. He decided to walk towards the hut, but even before he can step inside, he was greeted by a teary kitsune.

"Inuyasha! Where is Kagome? Is she alright?" Shippou asked the startled hanyou.

"W-w-what? What do you mean by where is she? Isn't she suppose to be here?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"When she came back, she went out looking for you, and I know you met her because somehow, her scent is on you, but it's faint."

"Well, I don't know where she is." The hanyou replied, pushing the kitsune away, for him to enter the hut.

"Inuyasha…" Sango was about to ask him, but he beat her.

"I don't know where she is okay? She might have gone home."

"But she might be in trouble."

"No, I told you she might have gone home."

"What happened Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean monk?"

"You said, she might have gone home. What happened while you two were talking that she needs to go home?" Inuyasha fell silent of Miroku's question. Is he suppose to tell them? Will they understand? Maybe they'll say it's his fault.

'Fine.' Inuyasha thought, defeated.

"When we met, I can smell boys on her. So I asked her if she just went back to her time to go out with boys and how could she betray me." The hanyou explained.

"And what did she say?" Sango asked, while Inuyasha just sighed.

"I never heard her answer, because after I asked, I ran away."

/Silence/

"Why you son of a…." Sango exclaimed.

"Oi! What did I do?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Why did you ran away? She could have explained." Sango said calmly.

"Sango? Do you know anything?" Miroku asked.

"In fact, yes."

"Would you mind telling us what the reason that Kagome need to go back to her time?"

"Well…" Sango started.

"Well what? Spit it out!" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Well, she said that she's going back to her time to meet some of her cousins and relatives."

"But that doesn't explain why she smells like boys!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Let me finish first! Well, she also said that she have 'younger boys' cousins. Like she only have five girl cousins, the rest are boys. She also said that she is the oldest of all, so all the younger ones look up to her. She was told to baby sit all her younger cousins, so I think that's the reason."

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha could say.

"I see you made another huge mistake Inuyasha." Miroku stated. Inuyasha just bend his head down in shame. He really had done it this time.

"By the way, where is Kagome? It's already dark." Sango asked worriedly.

"Inuyasha said she went home." Miroku answered.

"But she doesn't go home without her things."

"You're right. Inuyasha maybe you should---" Miroku didn't get to finish what he's suppose to say for he noticed that the hanyou had already decided to look for Kagome on his own.

* * *

'Uhhh…where am I?" Kagome thought. She is now in an open field, in which, in any case, demons can easily find and attack her. Her back is suffering because of pain, so were the rest of her body. She cansee cuts and bruises in her arms and legs. There was a cut on her side and blood still continue to flow out. She winced in pain, remembering what happened.

_(Flashback)_

…_.she kept thinking, until something stopped her thoughts, something big, and something strong. She tried to run away from the bear demon but she was not fast enough. This really is not the right time for her to fight, she forgot her bows and arrows in Kaede's hut._

_The demon grabbed her by the waist, and squished her. She kept kicking and moving her body to get away, but sadly, the demon's grip became tighter and tighter as she moved._

'_Maybe he wants the shards?' She thought. Yes, she was really right, the demon really wanted the jewel shards, as it spoke._

"_You have some of the jewel shards. Where is it? Give it to me!" The demon exclaimed, as he threw her in a tree. She had a cut on her side due to the impact of the throw the bear had done._

_Every time the demon got hold of her, it always squished her and throw her away, which made all the bruises and cuts in her arms and legs. It was about to attack her again, when she gathered all her miko powers in her hand, turning it into an energy ball and threw it at the demon. After defeating the youkai, she stood up and began walking, finding her own way to Kaede's hut._

_(End of Flashback) _

Due to the lost of so much blood, she fainted, and that's how she ended in this open field.

'Hope someone will find me.' Kagome thought, as she lost consciousness , again.

**

* * *

**

He leaped from tree to tree, trying to find her scent.

'I really have done it this time.' He thought, stopping to sniff for a very familiar scent, yet he failed. 'How stupid of me not to trust Kagome.' The smell of blood caught his attention, but not just any blood…

'Kagome's blood!' And it's not only her blood, theres a youkai blood too. He came to a halt surveying his surroundings. There's blood everywhere! He sniffed the air again and he found it. 'Kagome's blood! Oh Kami please let her be safe.' He thought, panicking. He traced the smell of her blood and what he saw made him panicked even more, and at the same time worried.

'Kagome!' He thought.

There she is, unconscious in an open field, where demons can easily attack her anytime. He ran to her; and looked at her wound. He checked her pulse and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. 'She's alive. Thank God.' He thought as he took off his haori, and wrapped it around her petite and wounded body. He picked her up and carried her to Kaede's hut, running in his full speed. Inuyasha arrived in time just to see Kaede coming out of the hut.

"Oi! Old hag!" Inuyasha called, trying to gain the old priestess' attention. When Kaede looked at him, she commanded him right away…

"Inuyasha! Bring her inside quickly and go get a towel and a basin of hot water; and also call Sango and Shippo, I need their help." Inuyasha just nodded, stating that he got everything Kaede told him. He got out of the hut and brought a basin and a towel, and went out again to call Sango and Shippo.

After a few hours or so, Kaede, along with Shippo and Sango, got out of the hut, beads of sweat coming down their foreheads.

"Well? How is she?" demanded Inuyasha.

"She's okay, Inuyasha." Sango started.

"She just need a lot of rest. Be sure that when you go visit her, you should be quiet. She does really need a lot of rest." Kaede commanded, looking at the hanyou, who had his head down. He just nodded for an answer.

"Uhh… Where am I?" Kagome whispered, looking at her surroundings.

"Be careful, child. The wounds might open up again." A familiar voice greeted Kagome as she was trying to get up.

"Kaede? Why… How?"

"Inuyasha took you here. Now, I don't know what the problem is but he was really worried and guilty when he brought ye here."

"Yeah."

"Whatever it is, you two need to talk, seeing that your hanyou over there is sulking."

"Thank you Kaede."

"Ye welcome child."

Kagome successfully got up and went outside only to be greeted by an orange fur ball.

"Kagome! You're alive!" Shippo cried loudly.

"Yes I am Shippo. I'm okay now, please don't cry."

"Oh Kagome! You got us all worried. How are you doing?" Sango asked.

"I'm fine. Where's Inuyasha?"

"Over there. He hasn't come down since he brought you here." Miroku responded, pointing at the God tree where the hanyou is residing.

"How long was I out?"

"For two days." Sango answered, "You know, you two should talk about it. He told us everything that happened."

"Thanks Sango. Thank you guys."

* * *

Guilt - that was what he was feeling for the past two days. Complete guilt.

'How could I possibly think that' He thought as he closed his eyes.

"How could I?" True, he hasn't come down for the past two days because he can't face after what he said to her. It was his fault how she ended up like this. He wouldn't be surprised if she's going to hate him.

"Kagome…" He whispered as he smelt a familiar scent coming near him.

"Inuyasha? Can you come down for a minute?" He heard her say. He jumps down from the tree and landed right in front of her, but didn't face her. " Please look at me Inuyasha." She begged, but Inuyasha never budged.

"Please Inuyasha, I know you thought I betrayed you but I would never do that. I'm so sorry." Kagome said as tears started to go down her face. The scent of tears brought Inuyasha to look at her for the first time in two days since she was unconscious.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." She continued to cry. Not being able to see her like this, he hugged her.

"Stop it." He demanded. "I'm suppose to be the one to be saying sorry. I was the one who didn't trust you. Please stop crying. I don't want to see you cry especially when it's because of me." He whispered to her.

"I'll understand if you hate me right now, but please know that I will always love you, no matter what…I love you…Kagome…"

"Inu..Inuyasha? I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the reason why I need t…" She was stopped in the mid sentence for Inuyasha found his way to her lips. As they parted, he placed his head on the crook of her neck.

"Don't talk about it anymore. It's over. I love you. You love me. That's all I need to know." Then it was the second time they shared a kiss after the two short but long days they haven't spoken to each other.

-----------

Behind the bushes

-----------

"And so, they finally reunited." Miroku said, stretching out his arms.

"Yeah. Kagome's really lucky and you'll also be lucky monk if you take those fingers of yours away from me. NOW!"

"Dear Sango I was just stretching out."

"Whatever."

"And here they go again." Shippo whispered to Kilala.

* * *

**Reviews Guys pleaseee...**

**Thanks for reading the story )**


End file.
